


The Comfort of Friendship

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Shark (2006)
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2008, recipient:Elsandry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny couldn't remember the last time someone wanted to know how his day had been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Many Thanks to Laura for her excellent beta reading services

Seventy-two hours of little sleep and subsiding on nothing more than coffee and what he could  
grab from the office vending machines or cafeteria had left Danny feeling jittery and beyond  
exhausted. His eyes were gritty and dry, his clothes rumpled and stubble lined his cheeks and  
mouth. But they had nailed the bastards, and maybe that might be enough for their victims to  
help them in their recovery. Though Danny doubted anything could make up for the hell they'd  
gone through.

He glanced around the office, seeing the same exhaustion on the faces of his co-workers. Raina  
leaned heavily on Isaac's shoulder. Madeline slumped in her chair, her normally upright posture  
gone. He could see Jessica drinking something that was undoubtedly alcoholic.

"Okay people, you all did great today." Sebastian Stark clapped his hands, drawing their  
attention to him. He looked impeccable in his suit but Danny could see the lines of strain  
underneath the cheery tone and appearance. "Go home, get some rest. You all look like hell.  
Take tomorrow off. You deserve."

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Raina said drily. "Usually we already have it off."

Stark grinned. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a generous kind of guy. Go on, get out of here."

Danny shoved himself to his feet and made his way out to his car and home. At home, he  
dropped his briefcase by the door, toed off his shoes and tossed his tie somewhere in his  
bedroom before collapsing on the bed.

A loud, persistent noise drew him out of a restless sleep. Danny groaned and rolled over onto  
his back, one arm over his eyes to shield them from the sunlight streaming in through the  
window where he'd forgotten to close the curtains. The phone rang. Danny cursed as he  
realized what had pulled him out of sleep. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand,  
realizing he'd been asleep for eight hours. He still felt like hell.

He waited, hoping whoever it was calling him would give up and let him go back to sleep. The  
phone rang again. Danny sighed and reached for it.

"What?" He didn't bother to be polite.

"Danny? It's Michael. I was just calling to see if you're still up for dinner tonight."

Danny groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'd forgotten today was Saturday."

"Do you want to postpone dinner tonight?"

Danny hesitated, staring up at the ceiling, phone against his ear. He still felt tired but doubted  
he'd go back to sleep now that he was awake. Not to mention the unappealing idea of spending  
the night alone with only the recent case to occupy his mind.

"No. I could use the company tonight, and need to eat something that doesn't come out of a  
vending machine."

Michael laughed. "I had something better in mind tonight. I, ah, am actually outside your door  
on the off chance you were still up for supper."

Danny woke up a little more. "Really? What did you have in mind?" He slid out of bed.

"Let me in and I'll show you." Michael replied, and Danny could hear the smile in his voice.

Danny hung up and headed for the door, stumbling over his shoes. He opened the door to find  
Michael standing there, looking a little unsure, backpack slung over one shoulder, and holding a  
couple of grocery bags.

Michael Hackford raised the grocery bags he was holding. "I saw you on TV today and thought I  
would cook tonight."

Danny's stomach rumbled at that thought. Both men laughed. Danny stepped back from the  
door to let Michael in.

Michael headed straight for Danny's kitchen to unload the grocery bags. Danny followed him,  
yawning, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. As he sat down at the table  
Michael watched, eyes slowly sweeping over him.

"You might want to take a shower. Dinner's going to take at least half an hour to cook."

Danny glanced down at himself, wrinkling his nose as he caught a whiff of how strong he was.  
He smirked at Michael. "Is that your way of politely telling me I reek?"

Michael smiled, a soft, shy smile that Danny had started seeing more and more of lately. He  
nodded and Danny laughed, hopping off the barstool.

Standing under the hot, pounding water, Danny deliberately kept his mind blank, away from  
anything other than the promise of a home cooked meal and good company. He stayed under the  
spray for a long time, feeling his shoulders slowly start to relax. The water felt incredibly good  
after days spent in the office and quick, lukewarm showers during his dashes home to change  
clothes and head back to work.

Eventually, Danny left the shower, feeling more human despite the tiredness still dragging at  
him. He dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a loose t-shirt before heading back to the kitchen  
and the wonderful smells emanating from there.

Michael had kept dinner simple. Salad, and a chicken stir fry. He'd laid out glasses, silverware  
and plates. Danny's stomach rumbled again as he took in the food. Michael smiled when he  
heard it, making Danny laugh. They were quiet as they ate; a comfortable silence that had  
emerged between them in recent months.

After supper, Danny cleaned up and did the dishes as Michael made himself at home in the  
living room. Without talking about it, both men kept the conversation to simple things like the  
weather and LA traffic. Danny could feel himself relaxing more as he walked into the living  
room with a cold beer for himself and Michael.

They sat quietly for a long time. Danny watched as night darkened the sky and Los Angeles lit  
up. Michael had pulled out one of his textbooks and laptop, and the clack of keys and turning of  
pages provided a soothing background sound.

Danny sighed, head falling back against the chair he was sitting in, beer bottle hanging loosely  
between his fingers. He rolled his head to one side, catching sight of Michael doing his  
homework, a look of intense concentration on his face.

Michael had changed a lot over the past year. When he'd first met Michael, Danny's  
impression had been a man full of anger, lost and maybe a bit lonely. The more he got to know  
Michael over the case, especially after Michael's suicide attempt, the more Danny found himself  
reaching out, wanting to help him. And Michael had accepted his help, had called him up those  
first few times when the pressures from school, his fellow students or the media had gotten to be  
too much.

On more than one occasion Michael had come over, needing an escape and someone to talk to.  
Danny had listened, offered Michael a place to stay, and any advice Michael was willing to take.  
Now, a year later, the hunched shoulders and the lost and angry looks were mostly gone.  
Michael had grown more confident in himself, becoming more centered and focused, turning his  
anger into more productive avenues.

Michael's lanky frame had filled over the past few months, with his clothes no longer hanging so  
loosely on him. The pale skin had darkened, looking more healthy as Michael had gotten out of  
his dorm room more often.

"How's the semester been going?"

Michael looked up from his laptop, face scrunched up in distaste. It's been okay. Most of the  
students and teachers are still idiots who loved to party. It's better than it was after I was  
arrested. Everyone found something else to gossip about besides me and my manifesto. I'll be  
glad to get out of there in a few more months."

"That's right. I forgot you were done after this semester. Any plans?"

"I've got an internship with a top notch civil engineering firm in Los Angeles." Michael's face  
lit up as he talked. Danny couldn't help smiling at the pleasure on Michael's face as he talked  
about his internship.

"You know what's really crazy about this thing. I didn't even have to apply. When the CEO  
heard about what happened with the bombing and arrest in the media, he called me up and  
offered me a position if I was interested."

"Sometimes the media can actually be good for some things." Danny finished off his beer and  
stood up, stretching his hands above his head. He groaned in pleasure as he felt the knots in his  
back loosen. When he lowered his hands he caught Michael staring at him. Michael looked  
away but not before Danny saw a hint of red staining his cheeks.

Danny stood still for a long moment, eyes on Michael's flushed cheeks before he headed into the  
kitchen to get another beer. Michael shook his head at Danny's offer to get him one, not looking  
up at Danny.

Reaching into the fridge he grabbed a beer, wondering about the look on Michael's face, the  
same look he'd started to see lately. Wondering if it was what he thought it might be, but Danny  
was too tired tonight to figure it out.

He twisted the cap off and threw it into the wastebasket before taking a long drink. Leaning  
against the counter, Danny closed his eyes, feeling exhaustion pulling at him, making his body  
heavy and his eyes gritty. It wasn't enough to wipe away the faces and voices of the victims  
he'd spent the past few weeks interviewing that kept creeping up on him, like now. Shaking his  
head, Danny opened his eyes to find Michael standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I saw you on the TV today after you guys won." Michael's voice was soft, hesitant. "It  
sounded like it a really bad case."

Danny glanced down at the bottle in his hand, seeing only Sarah and Sally, the eleven-year old  
twins looking back at him. Holding tight to each other, their hands interlaced until their  
knuckles turned white as they told him and Stark the hell they'd been through.

Danny shuddered, taking another long draw on his beer. "It was."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny could hear the concern and hesitation in Michael's voice.  
"I mean you've listened to me talk and complain for the past year. I just thought I could return  
the favor. And it might help to talk about it. Like it did for me."

Fiddling with the label on the beer bottle, Danny didn't answer. The room was far too quiet as  
Michael watched him.

He glanced over again at Michael, seeing both the skinny kid who'd fiercely proclaimed his  
innocence in the lab bombing, and the man he grown into over the past year. Michael's  
impassioned sincerity had gotten Danny to believe in him and push Stark to find the real  
bomber. He could see Michael's own confidence and belief in himself grow stronger over the  
year since his suicide attempt. He was still the misfit in his classes but Michael had become  
more sure of himself, growing into his skin.

Danny sighed, looking back down. He couldn't remember the last time someone wanted to  
know how his day had been or just listened as he talked about what had happened. Work and the  
unit were his life over the past couple of years, indulging in the odd one-night stand to take the  
edge off Danny's need.

"It was one of the worst cases I've been on. And that's saying a lot, given what I've seen over  
the years." Danny kept his eyes on the bottle in his hands, not looking at Michael. "A group of  
businessmen who helped families adopt from foreign countries. Only it turns out they were  
pimping the children and selling them into sexual slavery instead of loving homes."

The twin girls appeared in Danny's mind. The way they clung together, wary of everyone, with  
far too old eyes in their young faces. No kid should have to go through that. He shuddered, eyes  
squeezing close to shut out their expressions. But he couldn't forget them.

Michael said nothing, just listened as Danny talked. Once he started, Danny couldn't shut up.  
Not about hearing story after story about what those kids had gone through and the looks in their  
eyes. Nor the way he'd came damn close to punching one of the men over their smug look and  
absolute confidence they would get off. Or how Stark managed to get the bad guys all  
convicted.

He finally wound down, feeling lighter than he had in days. It'd been such a long time since  
someone had just been there to hear how bad his day had been. Looking up he found Michael  
had moved closer, concern in his eyes. Danny managed a smile.

"We got the bastards. All of them will be in jail for a long time. Hopefully, that will give a little  
bit of peace to their victims, though I doubt very little will right now."

He sighed, draining the last of the beer. As he moved to set the bottle on the counter, Danny  
found himself brushing against Michael who'd also moved, hand extended to touch Danny's  
arm, in comfort maybe, Danny thought.

Both men froze, staring at each other. Danny could feel the air grow heavy between them as  
they stood there. Michael's eyes darkened, the concern fading under something Danny was too  
tired to grasp at the moment. His eyes lowered to focus on Danny's mouth, Michael's tongue  
flicking out to wet his lips.

Michael shifted, head tilting a little, their bodies barely touching. Without thinking, Danny  
raised his head, Michael closing the distance until their lips met. A hesitant brush of lips, Danny  
angling his head to get a better lock when Michael suddenly pulled away, face flushed red.

"I - I should go. I have a test tomorrow I - I n-need to study for," Michael stammered, not  
looking at Danny. He almost ran into the living room to pick up his laptop and knapsack before  
heading for the door.

"Night, Danny."

Danny barely had time to reply before Michael was out the door, leaving Danny staring after  
him. Wondering what had just happened between them.

~*~*~*~*~*

Danny leaned back against his car, enjoying the warm, afternoon sun beating down on him. He  
straightened up as he spotted Michael walking back to his dorm room.

"Michael." Michael's head jerked up at Danny's call, surprise shifting quickly into nervousness.  
Danny waved him over, smiling. He could see Michael's eyes lower slowly, a faint blush  
spreading over his cheeks as he jerked his head up and headed towards Danny.

Danny kept his stance loose and easy, still smiling as Michael stopped in front of him, his eyes  
flicking from Danny's face to just beyond him. Danny had worn snug fitting jeans and shirt,  
knowing how both showed off his body. Wanting to confirm what he thought was happening  
between them.

"You forgot your textbook last night." Danny reached into the car to grab the heavy book. He  
held it out to Michael, letting his fingers brush against Michael's as the other man reached for it.

The blush deepened, Michael's eyes dropping to their fingers on the textbook. "Thanks."  
Michael said, not quite looking Danny in the eye.

"I guess you were in such a hurry to leave last night you forgot it." Danny shifted slightly,  
edging closer to Michael, hearing the catch in Michael's breath. "You were in such a hurry you  
didn't give me a chance to respond to what happened."

Michael's head rose, his gaze finally meeting Danny's. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened  
last night. I didn't mean to do that."

"Really?" Danny took off his sunglasses, letting Michael get a good look at him. "I didn't mind  
it at all. You just took me by surprise and left before I even got a chance to respond."

Danny reached out, fingers brushing over Michael's hand holding his textbook. He watched the  
emotions roll across Michael's face. Surprise, fear, nervousness, happiness. Michael took a  
deep breath, moving closer to Danny until their bodies were almost touching. A sudden shout  
had both men jerking apart as a group of men ran by, their laughter filling the air.

They glanced at each other before laughing. Michael's shoulders relaxed as he grinned at  
Danny.

"So where do go from here?" he asked quietly.

Danny slipped on his sunglasses, leaning against his car. A slow tendril of heat uncurled in his  
belly as Michael looked him over again, shyly. "Well, I happen to have next weekend off. At  
least for the moment. I thought we might try dinner at that new restaurant that just opened up  
near my place and see what happens afterwards."

Michael's smile was wide and brilliant. "I'd like that."

Danny nodded. "Good, I'll see you at my place on Saturday then."

  



End file.
